


Kisses and Promises

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Promises

Title: Kisses and Promises   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: CM Punk/Colt Cabana   
Disclaimer: The wrestlers belong to themselves   
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but let me know where.   
Authors note: written for xwrestlingx’s kissing prompt. Thanks to Knyt for the look over and change suggestions.   
Summary: The story of a kiss   
Feedback: Please.

The first kiss was a surprise. The result from getting backstage after the lap dance. It wasn’t talked about, but hung in the air between them. The heat, the feel, was a haunting memory. The second was a quick peck before a match, also a surprise, with a promise of more underneath. The question was if the promise would be realized.

The third was an impulse, lightly on the back of his neck as a companion to a massage. He wanted more, but knew the other wasn’t in any condition to take it further. He was willing to wait until he was in better shape. Tonight was bad enough, without adding demands. The fourth was giving congratulations, after hearing the high praise about the reluctant match.

He wasn’t sure if the fifth got its meaning across. It wasn’t just goodbye to a friend, but goodbye to the potential he didn’t have the guts to explore. He could have sworn that he sensed mutual interest, but he didn’t want to lose it all. He also didn’t want the last memory between them being him making a fool of himself.

Talking on the phone helped him to keep contact, but didn’t give him a chance to explore. Until the one night return. It as the first time in a long time since they saw each other, and it was almost against his will. He didn’t want to start something he couldn’t finish. However, the force of feeling caught him off guard like the first.

Now that he was close to being in the same fed again, he wondered if he had the courage to finally explore the potential. He would see when the time came.


End file.
